


I want my birthday back!

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: The story follows a bunch of celebrity friends from todays time who are about to go on an adventure of their lives.*whispers* time travel to the 80's ~whohoo~SEX PART IS IN CH 4 (if you don't want to read a lot lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, don't expect gore and sex immediately. ;)

It was a dark, windy night on August 23. 2016, but nevertheless, it was warm, so the band didn't feel as tired as they might be due to staying up so late. They were currently working on a new album and meeting the deadline soon, which caused them to work even harder than usual...but how could they give everything they've got if they're tired as dogs?  
Sound-sensitive light system deactivated as the band slowly left the studio. This was one of those weird times when they've lost treck of time and completely forgot about the outside world, no one ever admitted, but this was when they felt most human, raw.  
As they were walking down the hallways, not noticing even their own PR, a ginger girl collided with another person.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help." She said, almost in panic, picking up the papers from the floor.  
"Laura, hunny, you look dreadful. Go get some sleep, who cares about the damn papers, they're my responsibility anyway." The women whom she had collided replied.  
Laura nodded, got up and grabbed one of her friend and band mate's hand. Knowing that Tina was not in any better condition than herself, Laura tried to keep herself straight, fixing her dark green eyes to the floor. Tina on the other hand, was walking with her eyes fully shut. She wasn't the weird one in the group, but sometimes she made everyone wonder what's actually beneath that thick frosted black hair.  
Finally, the band came to their hotel room. Unlike other famous bands, "Proxima" never wanted a room for each member of the band, unless it was necessary. Many have found this weird, but if you asked little proximas, they'd tell you that the charm of being in a band was being with your best friends and best colleagues at the same time, and there is no need of rest from that.  
A tall blonde girl immediately launched herself to an unset bed. "Ughhhh someone cover me." She moaned with her face in the pillows.  
"Your hair is covering you Mel." Replied Laura, setting herself beside her.  
"Omg, you little winers." Said another blond girl and covered the passed out duo with a new blanket since she was too tired to unrole he one beneath them.  
"Awww Julia you tha man." Laura said causing Julia to smirk behund her short messy blond hair "You'll pay me back one day."  
Tina slept on the floor that night, refusing to move because the carpet smells nice.  
  
New day means new chours. A busy schedule once again for the ladies, but this time, they had a party to attend later in the evening, so they called the day off a bit earlier, but, even so, they were late.  
"Guys, I think Chris is legit going to kill us this time." Laura said making everyone laugh, not so to her statement, but to the fact she was desperately trying to tie the corset on her favourite gothic lolita dress.  
"Khmmmm, anyone?" Laura once again spoke, this time pointing at her back.  
Tina rushed to help her, and than went back to choosing her outfit- she always had a dilemma, this time it was between a tight long red dress and a short cream one. She than decided to ask everyone what she shoul wear, only to get a killing look from Julia who was, at the moment, finishing her perfect "natural look" makeup and a simple "Red" as the answer from the other two. So she chose cream dress.  
While they were in the limo, Laura got a text from Harry asking if they are alive, or perhaps, they ended up in a wrong dimension.  
Laura calmed him down while she herself was freaking out because it turned out Mel got her period and no one was smart enough to bring a pad AND above all, she had to pick up her friend Paul, whom she promised to bring him to the party.  
Only half an hour later, Proxima and their "guest of honor" arrived. Chris was a bit mad to see his friends show up so late, but he tolerated it because until a few weeks ago his band, Brokenboned, was in the same situation as well. After he greeted every girl her turned to the man standing behind them- Paul. Laura introduced them, since Paul was her long time friend. The men hit it of with a rather fast handshake and Paul's awkward smile. Thankfully, a few drinks later, Paul got into his natural, silly and extroverted self. Laura felt like a weight fell from her shoulders, she always had to make friends for Paul INSTEAD of Paul himself, and it was gettig on her nerves, even tho she loved Paul dearly. Not the romantic type of love, she never felt that for him, but it was more than friendship, he was someone who knew her darkest secrets and was there to take her out of shit she caused in her life- if he asked her to, she would've given him her head on a silver plate.  
Laura was tore from her thoughts by Tina. She wanted to dance, and boy, did she know how to. Tina was, in Laura's eyes, by far the most pretty girl on the red carpet. She was kindhearted, dark skinned and her blue and black eyes were just like matched with her frosted hair, and not only that, they also liked a lot of similar stuff- from music to humor, almost everything. It was clear the Proxima band was really close to each other, but Tina and Laura were closer to each other, just like Julia and Mel were.  
After dancing around till her legs hurt, Laura sat to catch her breath.  
"I told you could use a good coach." Said Chris drinking a beer.  
"You've been sitting here for like, two hours man. You could use one too."  
"Nah, I got the abs and that's all I need to gst them gurls." He replied and rubbed his stomach.  
"Looks more like a male pregnancy to me." Laura said with a grin.  
"Heeeey, don't be so mean, I had 7 beers." He said as if he was a kid who got picked on.  
Laura flipped, for some reason she couldn't control her laughing thst night...and she always found Harry's large voice oscillations funny.  
The two shared a hug, and Chris started laughing as well.  
Suddenly, another bandmate of his appeared, seemingly a bit drunk and hugged them both.  
"Awwww Ed!!!" Laura squealed and hugged Ed as hard as she could while Chris backed away a bit knowing they haven't seen each other at least for 5 months, and they always enjoyed each others company.  
Soon the little group was having a wild conversation, full of laughter, and they even managed to make Laura drink a beer and she hated alcohol! Then, from the middle of nowhere, Paul showed up. Now, Laura loved her friend, but she couldn't find a topic whitch would be interesting for everyone and since that beer started kicking in, she just slammed the first thing on her mind.  
"SO Paul, hiw is ur super duper secret priject going?"  
"Um, secret, shhhhh."  
"Oh come on, tell us!" Ed and Chris started nagging the poor guy.  
"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Not even my girls?" Laura asked a bit sad.  
"Awh, you know you can tell them, but nobody spread the word to no one else, ok?"  
"Have my honest word." said Ed.  
"You can bet on it." Harry added.  
Laura's eyes opened up like they're going to jump out of their sockets and she turned into an ear. She wanted to hear what was his secret project for years but somehow he always avoided ti answer, maybe he opened up now because of Ed and Chris? After all, he was a big fan of theirs.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Ed almost burst to laughter when they heard it, but Laura's heart couldn't stop beating as if she was having a panic attack, only instead of feeling fear, she was overjoyed. Actually, when she thinks back, she and Paul have always talked about it, but it was very casual, she never thought anyone was funding that idea, so You could imagine her hype when Paul said:  
"Intempestus is a full working machine, you know. And as from what I've figured out, you all pretty much like the 80's, so..."  
"What?" Said Chris "Are you suggesting we travel back in time into the 80's?"  
"Only if you want it."  
Laura was on cloud nine, but then she remembered all those SciFi movies she watched "Have you tested it, and if so, show me the evidence." She said in a very serious, almost hostile, tone.  
"You think I would let you be my guinea pig? You out of all people?" He replied eagerly "...but I knew you'd be like this. Here, see for yourself." He handed her over a picture of himself near the lighthouse of Alexandria. There was no way he'd photoshoped that, it seemed authentic. She still had her doubts, but decided to put them aside and have a little more trust in her friend. Her face turned red and she handed the picture to Paul. Now she couldn't stand to look into those deep black eyes, she felt as if she'd hurt him by her doubts, as she has had done many times before, her happiness was still there, but a wave of guilt shunned it for a moment. "So will you come?" Paul asked putting his porcelain pale self next to his friend and hugging her with one hand. "Awgh, hell yeah. What kind of a question is that?" She replied with a grin. "And you guys?" Paul turned to Ed and Chris. "Yeah, I'd be delighted to." Said Ed. "If it's the 80's you can count on me man, I'll be there in ma black thighs and ma leather jacket before you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." "Great. That was the most British reply ever, by the way." The physicist said which made everyone laugh. The following day was a rollercoaster ride for the trio. Ed was doubting why he even said yes, since he'd rather go to the 50's and he knew here was basically bo chance of arguing with eiher Chris or Laura separately, not to mention when they join forces; on the other hand, Chris and Laura were overwhelmed. At the hotel room of the Proxima band, Laura made an announcing- she's traveling back to the 80's with Ed and Chris, and she would like for at least one of her band mates to come as well. After a short laugh of theirs Laura felt bad and almost stormed out, when Tina stopped her. "Hey, I wanna go! I didn't even laugh." That was true, but Laura wasn't sure since she wasn't paying that much attention. "But, let's be honest here, Paul is probably making some virtual reality shit machine and wants you to try it." Julia replied. "You can't trust people just because you know them for a long time. Everyone changes eventually." She added. Laura thought to herself, and she did hear less from her friend in the past months than usual, but she never felt like he changed, at least not for the worse. Still, she smiled, and concidered Julia's words as an honest advice. "Well, I'll fucking kill him if he does that." Julia and Mel smiled on this ststement completely supporting it. Later that day, Laura and Tina met the guys halfway and they continued to Paul's lab together by foot. The atmosphere was great, and the conversation was so easy that they all felt bad when it had to end since they were at their ending point. When the company enter Paul and Dragan, his coworker, were already in making final preparations. "So, before you go I need to inform you of the following: 1) Intempestus works only on decades, so since you want to visit the 80's you'd go back to 24th of August '86. 2)Intempestus needs 1ml of your blood so it can send you to the time you want and keep track of you while you're there, and 3) You can choose how long you're going to stay in that period of time, but you'd still be back here in a period of one day. Any questions?" "Geez that was quick." Chris said. "That's not exactly a question" Tina replied with a tiny smirk. "So, how long can we stay there?" Ed asked Paul. "Well, the maximum we tried was a year, I wouldn't suggest any longer time course." "Great. We can stay 3 days? Huh?" Ed said. "Pfffff 3 days. What will we see in 3 days? I'll tell you- nothing." Chris added. "How about we stay until New Year, huh, what do you say? Shall we see '86 and '87?" "God, yes!!!" Laura felt as if he read her mind. "That would be so awesome! I'm for that!" Tina said. "Oh, come on guys, where are we even going to sleep? What will we eat?" Ed moaned. "Ah, hush my friend, this is where miss Willis comes to action!" Laura said opening a secret pocket in her military patterned jacket. "Ta-daaa!" She pulled out a stack of vintage money. "My dad used to collect them, there's about 3k here." "Woah." Chris said, clearly amazed and Ed stood there petrified. "Listen Ed, if you don't want to go that's fi-" Laura started, but was interrupted by Ed's harsh disapproval. "Oky doky! 6 months in vintage London it is!" Laura said with something that resembled a smile on her face. Paul than asked each of them to give blood samples and get into a giant white machine which had mirrors inside it. Even tho everyone went into Intempestus separately, they appeared in the 80's at the exact same moment. But that wasn't the only surprise- it was complete dark around them, they could barely see each other! So, they just followed the light they saw in the distance, hoping that once they get to the streets with lamps they'll figure out where they are. It seemed like ages until they got to their goal location, but once they did it was like a stone fell from their chests, they were in the town center with a nice, clear sight of Big Ben. The only problem now was, where to spend the night because it was already midnight. Group decided to just roam the streets since they can't find a flat so late. After almost four hours of staring at people and stores, our little celebs got bored so they decided to get some beer and sit on the museum walls. They pretty mich enjoyed their time, until some skinheads came. At first, those guys didn't bother them and they were, as all the other people, commented on. "Oi, look, punks not dead." Laura said to Chris "...yet." He replied and everyone bursted into laughter, and the next thing they knew, the skins were next to them. "Hello, how are we this morning?" One of the skins said. Laura, who had had 5 beers, just started laughing at him mumbling something to herself. Others remained silent. "Hey Marsh, look at this nice company, what should we do to them for taking our place?" The same guy asked a really tall handsome man on his left side. "Well I guess we could steal one girl..or in fact both of them, these fags aren't a man even morphed." Marsh replied touching Tina's hair. Everyone shook in fear more than they'd ever admit, they were literally petrified. And Chris was the only one to step up to the skins, but even before he could finish his sentence he was hit in the face making his eye turn red. "So, girls, up for some fun?" The skins smiledat them. "Yeah, I love fun." Laura replied and stood up seemingly drunk and cheerful which made Ed and Tina fill with disgust, but then as Laura almost kissed Marsh she suddenly grabbed his arm, twisted it around his body and, when she turned his but to face her, she kicked his balls so hard even she felt sorry for him. Her friends were hocked, they all remember (Tina better than the guys) that she told them about her problematic past and fighting problems, but they've never seen her actually act agressive, unless storming out of the room was considered so...they always thought maybe Laura was just trying to show off with those stories, but seeing her beat up a guy almost 50cm taller than her, beat up that theory. After she had done this, a weird passion sparkled from her dark green eyes, she wanted a good fight, and finally, after 7 years, she's going to have one. Laura turned around expecting to be in a sandwich so she squatted and kicked a guy behind her in his ankle making a dull cracking noise and then, as she got up she felt another guys hands on hers. In panic, she tried a move she had seen on TV- she tried to pull him to the ground , but it wasn't working, so she waited until he positioned her in a natural standing pose and she stuck her nails in his flesh and rolled him over her back so he could hit the pavement with his head. That resulted in him being in a puddle of blood. Laura was scared, she knew she didn't kill him, but causing him such injury, he would probably be looking for her in the future for revenge. So, she just ran into the forst dark street she saw, hoping the skins would forget her face. As she was catching the breath, Tina kicked the tall skinhead, Marsh, repeatedly so he couldn't get up and catch her friend. After not even a minute Chris, Ed and Tina ran to find Laura but she was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Running down a dark alley, face pale and lips dry, Laura hadn't realized her friends didn't catch up. After a while tho, it became clear to her. She automatically grabbed her cellphone to call them, but there was no signal. "Fuck this shit." were her first thoughts, she wanted to smash the device but knew if anyone in that period found it, it would probably be really bad, who knows what would happen to the future she knows then.  
Standing alone in cold and dark places was kinda her thing, she was a goth at her heart and soul, so she was ok with that, but being surrounded by a pack of angry stray dogs wasn't. She got ultrasonic, screaming and running into the first place she saw was open- a window of some random club. It didn't take her a lot to jump the fence and climb to the window, but getting THROUGH the window was a problem. After a quick think, she decided to go in legs first and that would've been a good thing- it weren't a tall ceiling and if it weren't men's room.  
She slided in carefouly, her legs examining her surrounding first, and when she was just about half in (to her waist) she was turned in for a surprise.  
"Nice fishnets!" A deep voice said from the inside said and touched her thigh, once again making her unable to control her high pitched scream.  
"Hey, now relax I'm holding you." He said gripping her legs tightly.  
"Alright." She replied shyly and suddenly she slipped in, landing completely on a stranger who was holding her.  
"Sorry about this. Are you ok?" She said without even looking at him.  
"Yeah. And how are you, fishnet girl?" He replied.  
"Oh, I'm fi-" she froze as she recognized one of her favourite singers- David Gahan. "-iiiine." She wasn't really a person who looses control over herself, but in times of fear and surprise, she wasn't able to even...so she just kept staring at him.  
"Oh, that surprised look on your face-so cute. How old are you? You know Mart won't be with you if you're over 15? Ahahahah"  
Before she could say anything Dave continued "Nah, just jocking. Why didn't you come with the others? Becca said something about your brother...ugh, can't remember."  
Still sitting on the floor Laura tried to explain that she was chased by some dogs and she was separated from her friends so she needs to find them, but it was unsuccessful. Dave just patted her on the shoulder and laughed it off. "You're a great storyteller. Mart's totally gonna flip."  
"No, that's what happened just now!" She said in a bit sharper tone, hoping to make him see she wasn't some groupie girl they had expected, but Dave was pretty much ignoring what she had to say and he literally picked her up wih one arm and took her to a room where the party was.  
She had never seen such a party in the celebrity world- celebrities hanging out with their fans without security guards, without phones flashing, without struggling to breathe. It was so casual...she felt jealous for a bit, she wanted to be able to connect with her band's fans like that, but today's society would make her look cheap if she ever did it.  
As soon as they entered the room Dave yelled "Look what I've found! So cute!" And he put their faces cheek to cheek. Then, when she got out of Dave's hug Martin came "Awww, so you're Brianna?" and now he hugged her. "You look good" he said in her ear "when do you want it?" And than he looked in her eyes.  
"Um, I'm Laura, not Brianna. I sorta came in here because I was chased by a dog and I g-" she was interrupted by the blond man "Awh, you're such a storyteller."  
"Nooo, it's true...and besides, I would make a better story if I wanted to impress you." She replied.  
"Yeah right." Marin said and hugged her on the waist. Then, in just the right moment, a girl with typical 80's curly bangs hairstyle came.  
"So Marty, I want you to meet my cousin Brianna she is sorry that she's late. Isn't she a pretty one?" The girl said pointing at a very young girl on her side.  
"Hi Brianna." Martin greeted this awaited reward of his with a soft kiss on the lips which made the teen melt.  
"Oh and meet Laura, she's joining the party too." He added with a sensible unease in his voice.  
Laura was nice and greeted the two.  
Than Martin dragged her on the side. She thought he would tell her to get out before he calls the cops, but instead, he apologized to her for not believing her "...but if you do want it, all you need to do is ask." He said with a wink and than left with the young girl.  
"Ok, went better than expected." She said to herself and as soon she started to leave, Dave crossed her road.  
"Leaving so soon fishnet?"  
"Have to."  
"Only thing anyone has to do is die."  
"Your point is?"  
"You should have something and then go. NOBODY LEAVES DEPECHE PARTIES SOBER!"  
"Ok" she said with a smile "but just one drink."  
They went to the bar and ordered their drinks. Laura ordered pure vodka, she thought a simple 'shot' would be the best thing for this situation, and literally jawdropped when the barman gave her a full 2dl glass of vodka. "Well fuck" she tried to drink in as soon as possible, but being as small as she is, her limbs got wiggly from just a few sips, so she did what everyone else would do in that situation- dance. She ran to the dancefloor and jumped around like an idiot, not that she really felt like dancing, but she needed to get rid of the alcohol if she ever wants to manage it out of there without passing out.  
Not long after Dave came again, holding her half fukl glass of vodka, waving with it, which is an universal sign for "drink this you little shit, don't slag". Laura took her glass and said she needed to sit down for a while, so she went to another part of the room where they had sofas. Seeing that one was free she lounged on it trying to figure out how to spill the vodka without Dave seeing her. Suddenly she felt something cold touching her shoulders, slowly moving her to one side. "Are you a vampire or something?" She said.  
"Excuse me?" A question followed by a tiny giggle.  
"Only vampires have such cold hands." She said with her most awkward smile.  
"I assume you have met the creatures?"  
"Oh, yes, plenty of them. But usually they feed with blood and not with beer."  
"I'm a strange one I guess." A man said with a mile and took a sip of his beer while fixing her with his blue eyes.  
"So I'm guessing you'll be joining Dave tonight?" He said.  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh, so you're with Fletch?"  
"Wow, everyone here thinks I'm a groupie... How delightful."  
"You're not? My bad then." He said "So, what's your name?" adding a moment later.  
"I'm Laura." She said, giving him her hand to shake.  
"Alan." Shortly he replied taking her hand, but not shaking it. In fact, he didn't do anything with it, just held her for a minute, analyzing it with his own fingers.  
"Damn he's weirder than I am" Laura thought.  
"You have soft hands." He said and than put his other hand on hers.  
"Gee, thanks." she replied."Oh, and just keep on warming your hands on mine, I am feeling a bit hot in here."   
He smiled at this statement "Well, maybe we should go outside to cool you down."  
"And you could also catch an early breakfast to warm you up."  
"Yeah, I could use some fresh human blood now, last time I had anything bloody was 5 years ago. It's time for a traditional harvest...it's a special diet, you know."  
"Oh my, don't you go anorexic, Dracula. We need to feed you right away!"  
They managed to get out instantly because, thankfully, Dave was too busy stealing Fletch's glasses for some reason.  
Being hit with fresh air and rays of sunlight Laura breathed in deep and enjoyed the moment, just to hear a strange noise behind her few second later.  
"Psssssssssss"   
She turned around to find Alan lowering himself to the ground as if he was melting. Seeing this as an interesting act she then took of her jacket dramatically "Don't worry Lord, I'll save you!" And threw it on his face "Oh, Sun, how can you do this to the vampire Lord, such disgrace!" She continued and was interrupted by a hug from behind "Thank you, mortal, I am forever in your depth." He said and gently bit her neck, well as gently as those sharp teeth could be.  
She laughed "Really? Lucky me." And than she kissed him on the neck, right below the ear.  
The two stood there for several minutes and then, she saw Tina in the distance. Laura quickly said she had to go and just when she was about to run for Tina, Alan told her to stop by later that day...if she can, he'll be there. A slight smile appeared on her face as she said she'll try to do so.  
Running up with Tina wasn't an easy job, she was at least 100m away, but when she finally did, Laura couldn't say a word, she just patted her friend on the back. Surprised, Tina took in a few really fast breaths and than hugged the ginger girl.  
"Where the fuck were you, we literally shitted ourselves." The dark haired girl said, taking out a giant walkie-talkie. "Snake, Garlic, KickAss here. I've found her. Meet at Ben's."  
"Snake and Garlic?" Laura laughed her guts out.  
"Well, turns out Ed has a garlic in his pocket all the time so he doesn't get cursed or something."  
They enjoyed a moment of laughter and than Laura asked. "Hey why did you tell them to meet at Big Ben? They must be close since you're using a walkie-talkie?"  
"Because I want to get information first." She said wih a wink, looking at Laura's neck. "Oh, and by the way, we have an apartment to look for." She added with an unease in her voice.  
"Fuck." Laura knew this was just their first day in the 80's but she still had the feeling there'll be more stuff going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days have passed since their arrival in the past. Getting comfy in their new apartment was not an easy job. They had to pay in advance and buy many house items. So many of them. There were literally plates and mugs everywhere, not to mention the a bunch of forks, spoons and knives lying in a carton box because the kitchen counters were filled with food. Also there were only two beds so they had to share them and, one of their biggest problems- only one bathroom. You can only imagine how they fought for it.  
Our spoiled celebs lives were a mess at the moment, but they rather enjoyed it. Tina and Chris even found a job at a local cafe!  
Ed's biggest shock was when he was out shopping. There were so many sizes of pants, different than the S, M and L we have today, back then you actually needed to know your waist and hip measures to find something fitting, so he had to try on almost half the store making Laura, who was with him, annoyed to the point she actually considered of putting him in a bag and sewing him a pair of pants herself. Her sharp dark green eyes finally brightened when Ed came out to show her random pants with a belt, his blue eyes were half covered with his blond hair and he said with a tired voic that he's buying those. "Oh thank you, all imaginary supernatural beings! My prayers have been herd!" She screamed while Ed was dramatically gesturing as if he was saying the words himself.  
After that dreadful shopping experience, they both fell asleep as soon as they got home.  
The next morning, third day of their arrival, Laura got up early to talk to Tina before she goes to work. She was just in time, Tina has made herself coffee.  
"Good morning." Laura said.  
"Good moaning, if I can say." Tina smiled.  
"What?" The ginger replied with a giggle.  
"You were moaning last night, A LOT."  
"Well, I did have a very interesting dream."  
"Of who?"  
"Pfff, of who could it be?"  
"Listen, Laura, you know we can't interfere with people like that. What if he falls in love with you and never marries his future wife?"  
Laura couldn't help but laugh "Oh, please, that wouldn't happen. You know I'm in it just for fun, I'm not even trying."  
"I understand, but don't you think maybe he likes that."  
"If he liked that, he wouldn't be with other girls."  
"And how do you know he's with other girls, you've seen it?" Tina replied.  
"No, but..." Laura couldn't finish the sentence, she felt like Tina was right. "Well still, a little party never killed nobody." She added and started singing that song.  
Soon, Tina left, and Laura was alone with her thought, if you don't count two passed out guys in the room other.  
She really liked Alan, even tho she would never have admitted it to others. They saw each other yesterday and it was pretty smooth. They chatted, hung out with the band (Dave won't stop calling her fishnet), and when they got to be alone they kissed. It felt so sweet, tho she imagined him to kiss differently, it definitely beat her expectations and that is something that doesn't happen a lot. "I like him, but, since we are getting back to our time, I don't have to worry about anything. I can have fun. He won't even remember me 30 years from now." She thought to herself and decided she will meet with him again later that day.  
Chris opened the kitchen (and livingroom) door only in his boxers and hugged the chair.  
"Good morning to you too." Laura said.  
"Why am I even up dammit? I want to sleep." He moaned scratching his shoulder length brown hair.  
"You just got used to it, I guess?"  
"Got used to what?"  
"Nevermind." She said with a giggle.  
Thsn Ed came in, and seeing Chris bent over like that, he decided to dry hump him making loud, hot sounds.  
Chris flipped "Oh baby, please, don't staph."  
Laura almost spit her breakfast from the laughter, this was why she loved them- thry were acting like kids, when they are actually the most mature people she knew in the showbiz.  
Still she didn't want to overspend her time with them, that would only ruin the friendship...so she decided to find a job. Looking trough the papers, she quickly noticed a fast food restraurant was in need of a cashier and luckily, it was near their apartment! Laura headed off to the job interview and, surprisingly, was the only one there. Since they were a new restaurant in neighborhood, fhey took her in with no hesitation. She gave them her personal details and started her firs shift. Everything went great and when it was 5 pm she was free to go.  
She ran to the shower as fast as she could, considering Ed "marked" the toilet, and got ready to meet Alan at 9 pm. Until then, she slept. Her alarm went off at exactly 20:30 so she took a perfume, put it on and walked to their meeting place.  
It was a nice night, a bit cold, but she didn't mind, she was burning on the inside. When she arrived, he was already waiting.  
"Sorry if you waited too long." She said and grabbed him by the waist.  
"I just arrived now." He said with a half smile on his face and kissed her passionately.  
The two walked for some time, just chatting and occasionally kissing, untill he said "God, I'm freezing, I should get changed. Let's go, I'll be quick."  
They arrived at the hotel where the band was staying and came into his room. Not surprisingly, it was full of instruments. Laura quickly grabbed the guitar and started playing Santana's Smooth. "Fuck, I shouldn't have done this." She thought, but knowing it was too late and he already heard it, she continued playing.  
Now, surprisingly, Alan came in from the bathroom and started stripping the little clothes he had on.  
"Oh, so this is what it was all about?" She said with a half smile.  
"Darling, it's your music, I have no control over my body!" He said giggling.  
"Really? Than I'm not stopping."  
"Mmmm, control me baby." He said and they both bursted into laughter.  
Than, he crawled to her and wrapped her lower parts in his hands. She moved the guitar as he lifted her jumper up, kissing her stomach. Moaning shyly, Laura laid on the bed making him space to come up, as he slowly did. Undressing her, Alan kissed every part of her body making her blush more every minute. When he got to her panties, he gently bit her on the thigh, making her giggle. "Oh, mister vampire, you seem hungry."  
"You have no idea how much, miss." He replied, biting her panties and dragging them until they came down. Then he came up again, kissing long the spot he had bitten her on and showered that whole region with a lot of short kisses, each making her feel as if a thunder of pleasure hit her. Done with that, he moved to her vagina, opening her labias and first giving a short kiss to it, followed by a long one. Laura didn't really know how to act in this situstion, no one ever gave her oral before, but in the end she just let her pleasure take control. She moaned with every time he touched her clitoris, and she loved his style. First slow and than faster.  
When she was almost ready to orgasm- he stopped. She wsnted him so bad now, "he can't possibly stop" she thought and as soon as she was ready to push him up with her legs, he came himself, making it easier for her to wrap him. Kissing her neck he placed his hardened dick on her vagina, but he didn't go in yet. After sharing a passionate French kiss his hips started moving making her breathe hard and blush again. "I can come in?" he whispered on her ear and in response got another kiss. He put it in slowly, moaning a bit which made Laura even more fiery. She wrapped her legs harder around him and tightened her perineum muscles which made him moan loudly. She smiled and stsrted playing with his ear. He moaned again, and this time, started moving his hips slowly, then rough for a few times, then slow again. Soon she was near her peak once more and this time he hidnt stop. Seeing this, he gave her a nice long kiss on the lips and moved faster and faster until she broke the kiss with a moan making him go even faster and deeper. Soon her moans started getting louder as she shivered in pleasure, grabbing his hair and placed his head on her neck which he started to kiss immediately. As she had orgasmed, he gave her time to recover, kissing her breasts and hugging her, followed by and Eskimo kiss. Than he started thrusting again. She felt as if she was going to explode, the pleasure was great, even tho almost painful. She than decided to take control. Rolling him over she made herself be on the top and started moving her hips in circles making him moan, covering his face with his hands. Wanting to see his face, she grabbed his arms putting them next to his head and kissed him. He was so beautiful, why would he ever want to hide that face she couldn't understand. She moved faster, getting more excited by the moment as his moans got deeper and harder for him to control. Biting his lip Alan gazed into her eyes which were black from lust. This only turned her kn even more, and she felt like she was going to orgasm again. Moving became harder for her, but she couldn't stop, not now. They were now both almost there, so they tried to go as hard as they can. Alan lut his hands on her hips and started thrusting, but gave her the freedom of choosing her hip position. She laid on him, biting his neck and moaning through her teeth and he lost control over his, now loud and deep, moans. Soon they both shivered in pleasure, breathing as they've just ran a marathon. Laura remained laying on his chest, and he, still catching his breath, hugged her tightly. The couple stayed in this pose for a few minutes, when she decided to roll on the side next to him. Alan covered them with a sheet that was shoved down in the corner of he bed and he hugged her by the waist.  
"I don't want you getting cold." He said kissing her while she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, sorry if the plot is slow. Be free to tell me what you honestly think. xoxo


End file.
